Authority management has become important for smart devices as a number of applications may be installed in the smart devices. Authority management generally means that a user may only access resources that are authorized according to security rules or security strategies set by systems.
Conventionally, according to different levels of users, different authority operations may be granted by the systems. For example, in an Android system, authorities are classified into different levels, and predefined authorities in the system belong to different levels according to different functions granted. For example, general authorities may be granted to applications according to settings of the users, and system authorities may be granted only to applications that are certified at a platform level. When the applications try to perform operations without being granted authorities, the applications may not be permitted to perform the operations, and an alert may be provided to the user. On the other hand, system applications may be granted authority to perform any operation, and a declarant of an authority may be granted the authority without any limitations.